


Glitter

by Charlonely



Series: I've been listening to Tyler, The Creator for two months straight [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm bored, One Shot, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: "And every time you come around, I feel like glitter."Damien hated glitter. He hated the smell, the look, and the feel of it. It was nothing more than a nuisance.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: I've been listening to Tyler, The Creator for two months straight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Glitter

Damien hated glitter. He hated the smell, the look, and the feel of it. It was nothing more than a nuisance. Every memory of glitter he had was always bitter.

When his brothers learned about his distaste of glitter, they tried to cover him to annoy him. He still had glitter in his hair from the last time glitter got on him.

Glitter always stayed there even if he wanted to get it off. No amount of scrubbing or praying could get rid of it.

Glitter always shined no matter where it was. It was so bright.

Damien could never understand glitter. Until he met Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

When he first met Marinette, he scoffed at the way she was. Too nice and trusting to a fault. How could someone like her exist? It had to be an act. He stayed next to her to see when her mask would fall off.

Eventually, after hanging out with her he realized that it wasn’t an act and that she was genuine. He started seeking her out and wanting to see her more. He wanted to experience more with her.

By the time he had realized his feelings, it was too late. He was head over heels for her. He couldn’t imagine never meeting her.

He wanted to get rid of his feelings, but he couldn’t.

He felt like glitter.

He felt brighter and lighter. He started opening up more. His feelings seemed to be stuck.

Now with Marinette, he could understand glitter and he wanted to keep it.

“Damien?”

Marinette was in front of him holding her coffee. She was waving her hand in front of Damien’s face.

“Yes, Mari?”

“You weren’t paying attention to me.” Marinette pouted.

“I’m sorry I’m listening” Damien laughed.

_He wanted to stay with Marinette and keep this feeling forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bored.


End file.
